FriendsJust Friends
by l-Duckie-l
Summary: I worte this a while ago...im workin on the second chapter....I SUCK AT SUMMARIES DEAL WIT IT.


It felt like just yesterday when we went on mission together. Now he's a rouge and im an ANBU captain. I wish I could see that smiling face again just once…then maybe I could go on in life again….

Begin flashback

I always thought of him as my best friend, even though he said I could never be his best friend so I asked him if I could be his good friend he said okay and I felt as happy as a kid in the candy store. He was Itachi Uchiha and I was Miyako Hiroshima. We graduated at the top of the academy at the age of seven, mastered our top techniques at nine, and became Chunin at ten and ANBU Black Ops at thirteen. Since we graduated at the top of our classes I was always paired with him on missions. It wasn't too bad we got along pretty well and we didn't hate each other and I could talk to him about almost anything! Then we got a particular mission on day to infiltrate an enemy village to retrieve a sacred scroll. Kakashi was our ANBU squad leader because the Hokage said Itachi was too "young" or something and me being a girl and the only on one the team on the team I was the…

"Nani, you want me to be BAIT?!" I screeched.

"Yes," Kakashi said calmly, "and neither me nor Itachi can be bait because we look to suspicious." He finished. I pouted not wanting to be raped by this so called Casino Owner. I sighed knowing no way out of the mission.

"So what casino and what do I have to do?" Kakashi smiled through his mask and Itachi just gave a weak smile. "Okay it's the Sunset Casino and all you have to do is distract the owner till we get the scroll and then we come and get you okay?" He replied. "Are you Crazy Kakashi, What if I get raped?!" I squeaked. At the comment Itachi froze and looked at Kakashi with a death glare in his eyes "Kakashi, Miyako has a point and won't _you_ be responsible if anything happens to her?" he said emphasizing "You". I gave him a 'WTF' look and Kakashi sighed and told me what to do if the owner tired to DO anything to me. "You want me to what?" I asked. "I said kick him where it hurts and run" Kakashi replied.

"And that's what I thought you said " I replied. "Now once we get to the village harboring the scroll you need to find a restroom to change in to this" he said pulling out a black skimpy dress-outfit."No need for me to change then." I said. Both guys gave me a questioning look. I snapped my fingers and in a poof of smoke I was already wearing the outfit. Itachi and Kakashi looked away when the smoke cleared.

"So now that I am wearing this Skimpy outfit I must ask: Kakashi where the hell did you get this?!" he sweat dropped and said "You don't wanna know" '_Kakashi that explains so much' _Then Itachi walked up to me and said

"Don't worry you'll be fine and if something happens I'll take care of it." I blushed a little then said " itachi since when have you cared?"

"…"

Itachi opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Kakashi when he said we had arrived. It was a big Casino and looked a million times brighter than the one in the village. I turned to itachi to ask him something but he was gone. He must have left with Kakashi. Then I saw and walked up. "Hi itach-!" he cut me off signaling not to use his name. Then we saw Kakashi give the signal and we split up and went in.

As soon as I got in I saw this casino was very fancy and I liked the interior design it was modern with a classic twist. I was looking around when somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around expecting Kakashi or itachi but I came face to face with the hotel owner, he looked very handsome and I blushed a little. Wait he's too young to be the owner maybe he's the owners son?

"Um…Hello," I said greeting him, "My name's Miyako, and im a little lost here do you think you could give me a tour?"

"Well my name is Damien and I would be honored to give you a to-!" the Damien was stopped and interrupted by a guy with black spiky hair.

"Yo, Damien its-Hm? What have we here a very pretty young lady it seems? Well lemme introduce myself I'm Erik, pleased to make your acquaintance." The boy known as Erik said bowing and kissing my hand gently. I flashed several shades of red.

(Itachi POV)

_How dare they kiss her like that and what's with her blushing like that I mean I know it's a mission and stuff but does she have to act so well? Is she even acting or is it real??_

'Face it Itachi you are jealous aren't you??'

_Shut up conscious. Who asked you?_

'That's just it nobody did I was just speaking open mindedly is all'

_Open Minded my Ass. Now Fuck off._

"H-hi Erik I'm Miyako!" I said. He smiled and asked why I was here and I told them im here with my uncle who's gone to meet someone and, im meeting my other friend here to and I can't find him.

"Wow that is a problem," Erik replied. "How bout we go have a little fun and at the same time we look for em eh?" He finished.

I nodded "Well…Do they have karaoke here??"

"Yea why, you wanna sing or somthin? Just Kidding! C'mon ill show you the way!" Damien said. Then we followed him to a small corner café in the casino, its like one of those French-y poet café's its was quiet and had dim lights, there was even someone playing the bass and tenor sax!

"OMG, I like this café already! Can u do poetry here??" I asked. The guys nodded. So I pulled out a little poem I wrote (A/N: I didn't write this poem) and I had already memorized it so I looked over it one last time and went to ask the manager if I could perform it. He asked if he could see the poem and I showed it to him. He actually liked it a lot. In fact he loved it and he thought it was the best he had seen. Then my phone rang it was itachi.

"Hello? Itachi is that you??" I asked.

"Yeah where are you? Kakashi found out where the scroll is. We're making the plan to get it are you okay?" he said.

"Yeah im fine im just doing a little poem I wrote while I was in the village and im about to perform it!! Are ya gonna watch it??" I asked.

"Fine, I see you. Im in the back see?" he waved.

"Thankies!!!!!!" and I hung up. "Hey, Miyako It's your turn, are ya ready?" the two boys asked. I nodded and went behind stage and put my beret and tiny sunglasses on, (I was wearing em already) and walked on stage and sat on the stool.

"Um, Hi im Miyako and im performing an original poem tonight. It's part fictional and part real. So enjoy."

"Classification (True Friends)

I've Been Classified As Many Things In My Last Five Years  
Goth, Punk, Rocker, Skater, and My Favorite Emo  
So What If I Use Cutting As A Way To Hide My Fears  
Whats It Matter That My Self-Esteem Is Dangerously Low

But My So Called Friends Only Like Me For My Style Of Dress  
I Can Count On One Hand The Amount Of True Friends I Have  
Those Few People Would Pay The Ultimate Price For Me I Feel I'm Worth Less  
I'm No Trend Setter and I Don't Follow The Fads

So Many False Friends Like Leaches Sucking Me Dry  
They Proclaim There Loyalness To Me But They Won't Defend Me  
Were Where They When I Needed Support Or When I Cried  
They'll Take Advantage Of Me and Leave Me For Dead Beaten and Bloody

I'd Give My Life For Any and All My Friends Even The Fake Ones  
Sadly Though Most Of Them Would Never Do The Same  
They Are Only Here To Slow Me Down and Have There Fun  
They'll Play Me Like A Childs Board Game

My Real Friends Don't Put Me Down If I Turn To The Razorblade  
They Would Just As Me Why I Do It and Try To Help Me  
The Cuts Will Scab, Flake, and Scar But Unlike Them My True Friends Will Never Fade  
My Fake Friends Will Always Want Something I'll Never Be Free

Here I Wait To Board My Flight and Go Home  
I Come Here To See Two Good Friends and I Am Leaving With One  
But One Is Better Than None It's Better Than Being Alone  
As For You My Old Friend We Are Done"

Patrick Shields wrote this poem  
I finished and the crowed applauded and there in the back, _Itachi_ smiled and then left to find Kakashi. I smiled 'phew. He liked it at least he doesn't know which part is real' I thought as I fixed my arm warmers (A/N: hinthintwinkwinkprodprod). I was about to greet Damien and Erik when the other side of the casino GET THIS Exploded!

"Well, that was fast!" I said as I left a quick note saying bye and my cell number, then I ran off as the smoke cleared. When I got outside I found Kakashi and Itachi I-

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

That's it for now I HOPE U LIKEY IT!!!!

R&R PLZ!!!!!


End file.
